A Mother's Curse
by Kenderlyn
Summary: Based loosely around Beauty and the Beast, and a few Celtic/Arthurian Legends for good measure


A Mother's Curse  
  
by Kenderlyn  
  
YAOI! CITRUS! ____ BASHING!  
  
This started as a story based on the Taliesin legend. Then I added a couple of other Arthurian Legends, and then it evolved into this. I did post this idea as a challenge, but since it was during the aftermath of September 11, I don't think anyone noticed.  
  
Not mine, the Heero, Duo and the Enchantress belong to Bandai etc. The enchantress could be any of the G girls. The most obvious is Relena, but it doesn't have to be her.  
  
Once there was an faerie enchantress, who sat every day in her boudoir, and looked into a bowl of water, for something to take her mind off her troubles. (You try choosing which Person to torment and see how you cope!) The Faerie had a servant called Solo, who was often made to watch her spells, while she searched for the most beautiful man to ever live. One day she looked into the bowl, and saw a handsome young man. He was slender, with cerulean blue eyes, and messy dark hair. The Enchantress thought that she had fallen in love. She sought more information about this beautiful boy, and found that he had not been born yet. The enchantress prepared a spell that she would take to make the young boy fall in love with her, as it would make her appear the image of the youth's every desire. She set Solo by the cauldron, and told him to watch that it did not burn. Solo had looked over her shoulder as she watched the future beauty, and he saw that the boy was attractive beyond words. Solo sat, thinking about the other boy, and started to fall asleep. He woke with a start, realising that the potion was bubbling over, and jumping to his feet, he knocked the pot over, spilling the liquid all over the floor, except for a small portion that had dribbled onto his hand. Solo absently licked up the potion that had fallen on his hand. He fell to the floor, dead.  
  
The Faerie returned to the cottage, to find the mess, and the body of her servant. The faerie quickly found what had happened, and scowled. She cut up the body of Solo, and used it for stew. (This gil would eat anything!) This set the stage, for the enchantment had set in motion, that her ingestion of Solo's remains impregnated her. Months later, the enchantress gave birth to the most beautiful child ever thought of. She named the faerie child Duo.  
  
When her Faerie son turned fifteen, she made her way to the court where the boy she had seen would live, and asked the king about his son. He nodded, and said that if she could answer a question, she would be allowed to marry him. He smirked nastily, and asked her.  
  
"What is it that Men most desire?" She smiled, and answered him.  
  
"Power, and a woman of beauty." The king laughed.  
  
"Wrong!" before he could say anything else, a soft voice from behind Relena spoke.  
  
"Men desire freedom, and true, unconditional, love." The king stared, galncing from the Faerie to Duo. Then he smirked at Duo mockingly.  
  
"That is correct. Then, you will wed my son." The enchantress scowled, and stared at Duo. The king called his son to him. An ugly, misshapen being emerged. The boy - if boy it could be called - had a hunched back, the face was twisted and deformed, the limbs spindly, and the hands were lumps. The only redeeming feature was his beautiful blue eyes. His mother now had a look of relief on her face, thinking of her lucky escape. "Heero, the boy here is going to be your spouse. Hmm, one week sounds fair." The creature looked at Duo, and moved forward. Duo just looked at him steadily. He had far too much honour to back out of the deal. He smiled sweetly.  
  
"Hello Heero. My name is Duo, I do hope we will get along." Heero stared for another moment, then nodded. He left the hall, and Duo heard people talking about how the sweet looking boy was suffering a fate worse than death. Duo sighed, and went to the room that King J had organised for him.  
  
"I know you must be wondering why I look like this." Heero stated. "My father had an eye for the ladies, and as a result, my mother said that his only child would be cursed with ugliness, to prevent me from being like him." Duo frowned.  
  
"What became of your mother?"  
  
"I don't know. My father said that she left the kingdom as soon as I was born. I don't remember her." Duo nodded. For a moment he had forgotten the deadline, one week, before he would have to marry Heero. He seemed a nice person. Maybe marriage to him would not be bad after all.  
  
Duo and Heero spent the week almost constantly in each other's company. Duo had found that his betrothed had a dry sense of humour, and they appreciated each other's wit. Duo felt that he could live happily with Heero. His only fear was his marital duty in the bedroom.  
  
The day of the espousal dawned bright and fair. Duo stood patiently, waiting for his betrothed to come to him. The people were still speaking of his terrible luck. Then, the ugly misshapen boy came to him, and they spoke the vows that would last their lives. With the vows spoken, the celebrant stated, blissfully unaware of the whispers, that they could 'kiss to seal their vows'. To his credit, Duo did not flinch from his spouse. They shared a swift kiss, and then they went to the feast. Duo was not looking forward to the night. As the feast drew to a close, Duo and Heero politely excused themselves, and went to their room.  
  
As Duo walked in, after giving a polite time for Heero to prepare for the night, he saw the beautiful youth that he had so briefly seen long ago in the mirror. The boy was lounging on the bed like a wet dream. He was as tall as Duo, with smooth gold-tinged skin, tousled dark hair, and startling blue eyes. His features were straight, his limbs long and smooth, his hands graceful. The boy rose from the bed, a sheet twisted around his body, and gave a tiny smile.  
  
"Yes, Duo. It is me. I show you this to give you a choice. I was cursed by my mother, to be forever ugly, until someone wedded me despite my appearance. This you did. Now I can be attractive for you, either by day or by night, but not both. The change is effected at the rise and fall of the sun. You may choose. Which is it to be, Duo? Day or night?" Duo stared in shock. After seeing Heero, he had been sure that The old bitch had been wrong. Now he had to choose. The most beautiful youth in the land as his lover by night, and the familiar freak by day. Or to allow the youth his dignity in the day, and sleep beside the deformed body of the one he had expected to marry. It was no fair choice. Who had been the terrible woman who dared to curse her own child?  
  
"I cannot in all fairness choose..." Duo prevaricated,  
  
"Then do not for now. You must choose by the end of our honeymoon." Again. One week, this time, to decide his husband's appearance. As Duo tried to wrap his mind around the implications of his choice, Heero glided towards him. "Duo love?" the long-haired boy jumped.  
  
"Heero?" his voice creaked as his spouse dropped the sheet that had been twisted around his lower body. Duo stared at Heero's smooth skin, as the dark haired youth stretched, and then reached for his husband with a mysterious smile.  
  
"Come to bed Duo, let me show you that I love you so. The only one who has not run from me, that did not leave me before we were wed." Duo couldn't help the hand that reached up to his spouse. The other smiled, and pulled Duo to his feet. Heero leaned in and kissed his mate. Duo was as frozen as he had been at the espousal, this time from the shock that his partner was so beautiful, and wanted him. Heero smiled, and pulled Duo into the circle of his arms. Duo sighed wistfully, and submitted to Heero's attentions. Their celebration lasted well into the night.  
  
Duo woke, feeling cold. He called out sleepily.  
  
"Heero?" his lover's voice answered him.  
  
"Did you sleep well Duo?" the long haired youth raised his head, and looked over at Heero. As he had expected, the misshapen man he had married was seated at a table, eating the breakfast that was sitting there. Duo rose to his feet, and gave Heero a smile.  
  
"Very well, thank you. Did you?"  
  
"Yes, I... Duo?"  
  
"Yes, love?" Heero thrilled at how easily the word came from his lover's lips.  
  
"I remember how this week will go. I will not change tonight, but I will be changed in the morning." Duo understood what Heero was telling him. He would get a taste of what it would be like in both day and night. If only he could choose. Then at least he and Heero could move on with their married life.  
  
'What about the rest of the week:? Will it have a pattern, or will I have to guess?" Heero smiled slightly.  
  
"There will be a pattern. Every second night." Duo smiled, and leaned into Heero.  
  
"That's good. I don't like surprises much." A smirk.  
  
"What about last night's surprise?" Duo smiled impshly.  
  
"That was different." Heero sighed, and slid his arm around Duo.  
  
"I'm sure it was." Duo simply smiled and kissed Heero's cheek.  
  
The couple spent the week in their room, they made love on the nights when Heero changed to his more attractive self, and the rest of the time they talked. Duo was more openly affectionate with Heero on the 'off' days, and Heero would set out to seduce his lover on those days he was in his 'true' form. Finally, the last day they were on their honeymoon, an 'off' day, Duo leaned over Heero's shoulder, as the deformed youth packed their belongings.  
  
"Heero. Come over here." Heero jumped, he hadn't heard Duo approach.  
  
"What is it Duo?" maybe his spouse had made his choice. Heero worried at his lower lip. Although he had the impression that Duo liked the way he looked, Heero had always had to make the first move when he was attractive. Duo always respected his space. Now he followed Duo to the bed. Duo smiled, and pushed Heero back.  
  
"I know you get frustrated when I won't make the first move." The boy began. "But I needed to work something out for myself." He proceeded to unbutton Heero's shirt.  
  
"Duo! We have to leave soon!" Heero panicked. Even though Duo was always loving, Heero had felt ashamed of his monstrous appearance. Now Duo was laying small kisses over his body, and stroking Heero's thighs gently. As he did so, he spoke.  
  
"Heero, there is no need to be ashamed of how you look. It isn't your fault, and anyone who looks closely can see your beautiful soul. I don't care how you look Heero. I love you. Your appearance is only the outside. I have seen into your soul, every time you look me in the eye. As he finished speaking, he swallowed Heero to the root. Heero tried not to cry, the sensations and emotions were overwhelming him. After he came, he felt Duo move off him, and lay next to him, seaking softly.  
  
"Louder Duo..." he mumbled. Obligingly, Duo spoke slightly louder in his ear.  
  
I mean it Heero, I love you. I won't choose how you look. The choice is yours Heero. Do as you want to. I will abide by your decision." Heero stared at the other. Duo wondered if he had said the wrong thing. Then Heero smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Duo." Duo blinked. "Come to bed, Duo."  
  
"Bu you said we..."  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore." Duo frowned, as Heero pulled him down, and held him.  
  
Duo woke, wrapped in a pair of strong arms. Slowly his memories of the night before arose. Slowly he turned, not knowing what to expect. What had his love chosen? He stared, his still sleeping spouse was beautiful. The sun had been up for hours. He didn't wake his lover, instead committing the beautiful face to memory. When Heero's eyes finally opened, Duo smiled for him.  
  
"Morning, Heero." The other gave a small smile.  
  
"Good morning, love." Duo's smile brightened. Then before he could open his mouth, Heero answered his unspoken question. "You broke the curse. It related directly to the question you answered. Unconditional love. You let me make the choice, and proved that you didn't care whether I was beautiful or not, and thus set me free." Duo stared stunned. Then he grinned, and tugged Heero towards him again.  
  
"Sounds good to me. They aren't expecting us down there right away, are they?" Heero smirked,  
  
"They were expecting us yesterday." Duo's grin turned evil.  
  
"Well they'll have to wait a bit longer." And with that, he began to ravish his spouse. Heero certainly wasn't complaining. After all, what was his father's wrath compared to the man he loved?  
  
Kenderlyn 


End file.
